The Creepypasta Corps
by jak0taku22
Summary: What happens when you put some teenage psychopaths on an assassination team together, my kind of Friday night. Also an idea after staying awake too long with Redbull, so join Jeff the killer, Jane the killer, Ben drowned, Smile dog, Ey- you know what, if I list all of the names we're gonna be here for a while, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So... this is pretty much the anime Soul eater but with Creepypasta... this'll be fun writing for me. And pretty needless to say but I don't own... any of these characters actually... makes my job easier.**

The sky, dark as it could be over the small town, atop the church roof were three figures, all of them teenagers:

The first, a boy in a white hoodie, his white skin matching it, this psychopath was Jeff, Jeff the killer,

the second another teenage boy wearing The Legend of Zelda cosplay, this was Ben Drowned and... you'll see more about him in the next few minutes

and finally a girl, her face was as pale as Jeff's, she was staring at him with utter bloodlust, this was Jane the killer.

All of them were waiting for a certain individual to enter the church "Ben, do you see him yet?" asked Jeff laying down bored

"for eighth time, no you fucking Albino" replied Ben angry and looking down binoculars

"shut up you fucking fairy"

"really Jeff? a gay joke?"

"no... you're cosplaying a fucking fairy"

"hey!... fuck you"

"shut it you-"

"fuck sake Jeff, shut the fuck up!" shouted Jane

"aww, somebody pissed off?" he mocked drawing his knife

"don't make me kick your ass again Jeff" she replied doing the same

"hey! in my defence, it was dark and I was looking for my keys!"

"uh guys, I hate being the third wheel on this date but our guy is here" said Ben pointing to a Vicar walking into a church

"alright" said Jeff and Jane sheathing their knives "... it's not a date" mumbled Jane.

Inside the church it was the Vicar by himself, and three psychopaths above, as the Vicar started praying Jeff dropped down to the far end

"is somebody there?" he asked "hey there" waved Jeff pulling his knife

"what do you think you're doing?" asked the Vicar "being the distraction" he smiled **Although, you know... it's Jeff the killer, permanent smile and all**

Ben Drowned appeared behind the Vicar and kicked him halfway across the room and summoned a ball of fire in his hands before saying

"Father Cedric, you have been accused of crimes of first degree murder, what say you in your defence?" "say guilty!" shouted Jeff

"I- I don't kn-" "cut the crap" interrupted Jane "we know you did it" the Vicar started running out of the church "I love it when they run" said Jeff.

The vicar was attacked by a dog, ripping a huge chunk of flesh out of his leg, the three rushed over

"who's a good demonic dog? you are, yes you are" said Jane stroking and petting Smile dog in a high pitch voice

"just who the fuck are you?!" howled the Vicar in pain before Jeff stood over him with a psychotic smile

"we are the ones who go bump in the night,

we are the ones who keep the peace in the world believe it or not" he said drenching him in gasoline

"we are the Creepypasta corps. we take our assignments dead seriously and from the top, time to finish this" he said lighting a match and throwing it at him,

next he pulled out a cigarette and hovered it above the burning body and turned to Ben "arcade?"

"... arcade"

 **A/n: In later chapters there will be more content but... I'm very tired right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Wow, I meant to upload this months ago, maybe this story will be my main focus for a while.**

After a certain burning, the four went to the arcade, Jeff and Jane had pulled their hoodies up over their heads, Ben kept his head down, people commenting on his outfit, not all of them good but some, and Smile dog... he was chained to a post outside and most likely was going to bite a chunk out of Jeff's leg for that

"Guys I'm going to the bathroom" said Ben walking away, Jane grabbing him "Do not leave me with him" she whispered

"But I gotta go" he whispered back and ran off leaving Jane who was looking at Jeff with murderous intent

"Come on! You're not still pissed at me are you?" he asked smiling

"What do you think jackass?"

"Come on... I just set you on fire a bit"

"You turned me into a freak"

"Aw don't say that... I actually kind of prefer you this way" he said winking,

Jane was throttling Jeff as hard as she could and all Jeff could say was "Gggrrglle haak" because you know, throttling.

When Ben returned to the bathroom he greeted the two with "Gey g- uh... do you two want a minute?"

"No we're fine" said Jane still strangling Jeff "So... what is it?"

"Uh... Orders from the top"

"Slender himself?" asked Jeff after Jane let go

"Yea, a string of murders"

"That... wasn't us?" asked Jeff

"People have killed and their vital organs removed some have been eaten"

"I like this guy" whispered Jeff "shall we go?"

...

"So this the place?" asked Jane on the third floor of an apartment complex

"Should be" said Ben looking at the door

"Great!" shouted Jeff kicking down the door and the three bursting in,

The room was empty... of people, a man had been nailed to the wall, dead and to the left of him were the words 'Jack and Jack' in blood.

Jeff kept backhanding the body "hey, look, listen" he said turning to Ben and grinning **Reference!**

The body started to speak wearily "E...vil monsters" they heard a crash from the other room and ran in there, someone or something had leapt through the window

"Somebody go after them!" shouted Ben, Jeff leapt out followed by "Ow, son of a bitch!"

He got up and tackled the figure to the ground, only to be kicked in the face, the figure got up up and stared at Jeff on the floor, he looked about the same age as Jeff and was wearing a black hoodie, trousers but most importantly was a blue mask covering his face with black stains

"Well, well, fresh meat" he said pulling out a scalpel and kicking Jeff,

Jane, Ben and Smile dog came beside them "Can we wait until he's finished?" asked Jane smiling, Ben gave her a dirty look "Fine!" she shouted tackling Jack

"Hey, how you doing I'm Eyeless Jack for... obvious reasons" he said brushing himself off after getting up, Ben appeared from behind and threw a fireball Jack narrowly dodged and elbowed Ben in the face knocking him out cold "Come on guys, you brought a kid to this?!" Jeff punched Jack in the groin "Bitch I will pop you!" shouted Jack raised his scalpel, Jeff kicked Jack in the leg and threw the scalpel away. Jeff jumped back giving him some space and started circling Jack. Eyeless Jack's watch started beeping "Oh, it looks like we'll have to do this another time" he said sadly sitting down, shadows rose from the ground and enveloped him "Goodbye Jeff the killer, I hope we can do this again" Jack laughed and within an instant he was gone "Well... What are we going to tell the boss?"


End file.
